


Untitled

by mahakenda_peupeldomun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahakenda_peupeldomun/pseuds/mahakenda_peupeldomun
Summary: Having been friends with Minhyun for years, Dongho finally gets the courage to move forward in their relationship.(This is honestly soooo bad. I just needed to write SOMETHING to get my writing juices flowing since I haven't written in YEARS).
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Untitled

“Dongho, I need help,” Minhyun whined to the boy sitting on the sofa staring at his phone.

“What is it now?”

“I need help doing my stage makeup and I don’t know where the makeup artist went.”  
Minhyun held the lipstick up to his mouth, his brow furrowed as he leaned closer to the mirror, “I don’t even know if this is the right color and I keep accidentally smudging it. Hwa Young will be pissed if she has to do my face makeup again.”

This would be Minhyun’s second performance playing Count Axel von Ferson in the musical “Marie Antoinette.” Minhyun had been a theater kid in high school and was currently majoring in vocal performance, but it still came as a surprise to him that he landed a main role in a production done by such a big theater company. It had been a tough couple of months juggling studies and practices, but Minhyun’s best friend, Dongho had been there to support him through it all. The boys had been friends since middle school, so it came as no surprise to Minhyun that Dongho would be there with him through it all, helping him practice his lines, driving him to rehearsals and of course reminding him to eat.

“And you think I know anymore about makeup than you do?” 

By time Dongho had made his way over to where the tall boy was sitting, giggling at his struggles.

Minhyun rolled his eyes, sighing, “of course not.”

After watching the boy for a little longer, Dongho finally sat down in the chair next to Minhyun and took the lipstick out of his hand.

“Look at me.”

Not waiting for Minhyun to move, Dongho turned the boy to him, cupping his face to steady him as he lined the reddish tint up to Minhyun’s lips.

“Yah! You’ll probably do worse than me!”

“Then why did you ask for help? Just hold still!”

Dongho carefully smeared the lipstick, his eyes staring intently on the other boy’s lips to make sure not to get any outside the lines. Their close proximity made Minhyun’s heart beat faster and he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. If he was blushing, Dongho didn’t seem to notice. 

“Alright, finished.”

Dongho continued looking at Minhyun’s lips, admiring his work, his hand still on the other boy’s cheek. He could feel Minhyun looking at him, so he looked up to meet his eyes.

“What?”

The tall boy quickly leaned back, shaking his head. “Ah, nothing.” 

It was only then that Dongho realized what he had been doing and the redness of Minhyun’s ears. Dongho had known about Minhyun’s crush on him for awhile now, but he had been too nervous to ask him about it. In actuality, he also had a bit of a thing for the other boy, but he didn’t want to act on anything in case the feelings weren’t real. Dongho didn’t catch feeling often, maybe once every three years, so it seemed strange for him to suddenly start liking his best friend.

“It looks good, thanks,” Minhyun looked in the mirror, trying to fight the perceived awkwardness. 

_ It really does,  _ Dongho thought, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud. The reddish tint made his lips look even softer than normal and accentuated his cupid’s bow in a way that Dongho thought was really pretty, for lack of a better word. Dongho could just about . . .

“Minhyun?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to try something.” 

Minhyun turned back to look at his best friend. “What?” 

Dongho was still sitting just as close, but Minhyun no longer felt embarrassed as the focus was no longer on his lips . . . or so he thought. As Minhyun stared at the shorter boy, looking for an answer, Dongho decided to move in closer. 

Minhyun sucked in his breath, “Dongho what a--.”

Dongho closed the gap between them, his rough lips covering Minhyun’s soft ones. It was was a simple, yet lingering kiss. So many thoughts were going through Minhyun’s mind, but he let his eyes shut and his body relax, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. Suddenly the sound of the metal handle twisting broke the silence as someone opened the door to the room. The boys quickly separated and turned away from one another.

“Minhyun!” Hwa Young, the makeup artist, burst into the room and the boys thought for sure they had been caught.

“What happened to your lipstick? It’s all smeared! Did you try to do it yourself? You should have waited for me! Now I’m going to have to fix your face makeup too!”

Dongho laughed at Hwa Young’s exasperation as he headed back towards the couch. The makeup artist quickly fixed Minhyun’s makeup, continuing to lecture the boy on trying to do things on his own.

“Ok, get everything you need out of here and let’s go, the show’s going to start soon,” Hwa Young said before leaving the room once again. 

Minhyun quickly gathered his stuff before also making his way to the door, half forgetting the incident that had just occurred a few minutes ago.

“Good luck tonight, I know you’ll do well,” Dongho called out from where he was sitting, still feeling embarrassed yet also strangely confident. 

Minhyun paused and looked over at his friend . . . or whatever they are now. 

“Thanks,” the tall boy smiled shyly, “let’s talk later.”

Before Dongho could reply, Minhyun left the room to join his castmates. Usually those words would make Dongho anxious, but the look Minhyun had on his face was reassuring and comforting. The kiss had confirmed everything he was wondering about and Dongho knew he was finally ready for whatever was coming next. 


End file.
